criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adelina Delora
Adelina Delora-Wáng is a main character featured in Season 1 of Criminal Case, where she formerly served as the Flaming Eagle Police Department's Profiler. In the third season of Criminal Case, she is a recurring character, who stands in as the FEPD's profiler when Maxwell is unavailable. She became a suspect in the murder investigations of Lynch family heiress, Lissa Lynch in Links of the Broken Chain (Case #39 of Rosenoque) and FEPD Chief of Police Thomas Ernest in The Thorn Amongst the Roses (Case #54 of Rosenoque). She later became a suspect in the murder investigation of Oceanic community leader Linnea Nobel in Peace is Long Gone (Case #39 of The Mystery) Profile Hailing from Zhusanjiao, China, Adelina is 38 years old and worked as both a Chinese herbalist and a psychologist prior to her tenure to the department. Adelina has long wavy black hair, light green eyes, and red lipstick on. Adelina normally sports a red cheongsam with a floral pattern and a golden design resembling a tree branch. She also wears a golden necklace of a bird. Adelina is known to be intelligent, quiet and manipulative, who can fire back many ripostes to critiquing people. She enjoys games of strategy such as chess and her job as a psychologist that she runs part-time. However she has a weakness for unintentionally reading people's moods and words. She enjoys seafood congee with her grandfather in her Oriental home and she likes the hummingbird as her favourite animal. Per her suspect appearances in the first season, it is known that she eats sushi, knows art, takes painkillers and suffers from insomnia. Analyses As the former Profiler of the Flaming Eagle Police Department, Adelina had the responsibility of analyzing physical objects and/or clues that cannot be analyzed flawlessly through bio-forensics or digital analysis, but instead through psychological analysis, and to return the results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates varied depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Adelina performed throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Pebbles on the Beach *Kat's Brain Scan (9:00:00) Case #5: Jumping the Shark *Angry Message (12:00:00) Case #6: Biting the Dust *Traumatized Woman (12:00:00) *Note (06:00:00) Case #7: The Party Comes Crashing *Suspect's Threat (12:00:00) Case #10: A Cause Worth Dying *Box of Photos (09:00:00) Case #12: A Bullet's Motive *Written Transcript (09:00:00) Case #13: Raking Over the Ashes *Arsonist's Transcript (09:00:00) Case #14: A Deadly Relation *Slashed Painting (12:00:00) Case #15: The Goblin's Revenge *Stephanie's Texts (09:00:00) Case #18: Taste Your Own Medicine *Message (09:00:00) Case #19: Fight for the Rights *Threatening Sign (09:00:00) Case #20: The Dose of Creation *Bloody Text (12:00:00) Case #21: The Wicked Witch of the East *Vandalized Art (12:00:00) Case #22: Freedom at a Price *Threatening Text (06:00:00) *Faded Journal (06:00:00) Case #23: No Time to Clown Around *Bloody Card (06:00:00) *Kendra Campos (09:00:00) Case #25: The Tell-Tale Heart *Target of Victim (12:00:00) *Family Photo (06:00:00) Case #26: A Moon of Blood *Marie's Diary (12:00:00) Case #30: When the Noose Tightens *Painting (12:00:00) *Drawing (09:00:00) Case #31: The Game's Gone to the Dogs *Angry Threat (12:00:00) Case #33: Like Fighting Snakes *Snake Drawing (09:00:00) Case #36: La Grande Illusion *Drawing of Victim (09:00:00) *Opera Script (03:00:00) Case #37: Swept off Her Feet *Threatening Note (03:00:00) *Mug Threat (06:00:00) Case #38: Losing One's Hand over Fist *Killer's Threat (12:00:00) Case #40: Let the Votes Begin *Threat (12:00:00) *Strange Drawing (06:00:00) Case #41: A Canadian Intervention *Note (03:00:00) Case #45: Threat from the Past *Ruined Gnome (12:00:00) Case #46: Tallying Up the Votes *Journal Drawings (09:00:00) Case #47: In Grievance... *Memoir CD (12:00:00) Case #48: Disorder in the Court *Bloodied Text (03:00:00) Case #49: Thieves of Chaos *Threatening Note (03:00:00) *Henry's Note (06:00:00) Case #51: Drilled Into Horrors *Paper Figure (12:00:00) Case #52: A Pressing Matter *Dirty Paper (09:00:00) *Archie's Mind (03:00:00) Gallery ADeloraHalloween.PNG|Adelina, as she appeared in Threat from the Past (Case #45 of Rosenoque) Case Appearances Category:Flaming Eagle PD Personnel Category:Characters (Rosenoque) Category:Main Characters (Rosenoque) Category:Suspects (Rosenoque) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rosenoque) Category:Characters (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Suspects (Rosenoque: TM)